HOUSE SEQUEL 10 Years to Remember
by pudichakris
Summary: SEQUEL Of House Sinopsis: Luhan hanya bisa melihat tubuhnya yang hanya bisa berbaring lemah. "3 tahun maka aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup" "Dan lagi-lagi hukumanmu bertambah 1 tahun lagi" "Paman! Aku sangat membencimu!" "Kau?" ••• THIS STORY IS 100% MINE (exclude the cast) If you find the same story please tell me. Do Not Repost,Share,Remake without Permission
1. chapter 1

PROLOG

Aku bisa melihat tubuhku sendiri, kenapa? Apa aku sudah mati? Aku berusaha bersuara, namun aku tak mendengar apapun.

Aku mendekat ke tempat tidur dimana tubuhku berbaring. Aku merasa pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya...

Aku mencoba merebahkan diri di tubuhku, tapi aku tetap merasa mati rasa. Seperti aku tak merasakan apapun. Sangat sunyi, aku tak bisa mendengar apapun. Aku tak bisa menyentuh apapun. Yang kubisa hanyalah melihat dengan mataku.

Aku tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka, tapi tiba-tiba Sehun duduk disampingku. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku walaupun aku tak bisa merasakannya.

Bibirnya bergerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu, namun mataku terpaku pada air matanya. Aku tak pernah melihatmu menangis dan aku benci melihat itu.

Aku bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Aku merasa sangat frustasi karena itu. Aku ingin kau berhenti menangis, aku ada disini. Apa kau tak bisa merasakan aku disini?

Aku menyadari sesuatu karenamu. Semua indraku kecuali mataku sepertinya tak berfungsi dan itu membuatku gila, tapi perasaan di hatiku ternyata berfungsi sangat baik.

Aku merasakan kehadiran orang lain dan itu membuatku menoleh. Dokter Minseok?

Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar, tapi aku bisa melihat dari situasi, dari tangan Sehun yang semakin erat menggenggam tanganku... Mereka tidak membicarakan hal yang baik.

Aku duduk diatas tubuhku, melihat perlakuan yang Sehun lakukan untukku. Ia mengusap rambutku, menggenggam tanganku, menciumku.

'Tapi aku tak merasakan apapun'

Sehun terlihat sangat putus asa. Ia meletakkan kedua tanganku di bibirnya dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas air matanya.

Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap tubuhku. Ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya lagi dan Aku berusaha menirukan gerakan bibirnya.

'Jangan bawa dia pergi dariku'

"Ikut aku"

Aku terkejut tiba-tiba mendengar suara dari belakang Sehun. Seorang pria dengan pakaian rapi serba hitam menatapku dengan dingin.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Aku menyentuh bibirku. Aku bisa berbicara. Aku segera memanggil Sehun tapi suara itu tak muncul lagi. Apa ini?

"Kau hanya bisa mendengarku dan berbicara denganku. Jangan membuat ini semakin sulit dan ikut aku"

Dia menatapku dengan dingin dan itu membuatku takut, tapi aku tak bisa mengadu pada siapapun.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?"

"Tergantung kau. Jika kau membuat ini mudah aku akan membawamu ke surga, tapi jika kau membuat ini sulit aku akan melemparmu ke neraka"

Mataku melebar melihatnya. Apa itu artinya aku sudah mati?

"Ya. Kau sudah mati jadi ayo ikut aku"

Aku tersentak ketika ia menjawab seakan tahu apa yang kupertanyakan. Walaupun itu hanya sebentar karena kemudian aku merasa sangat sakit. Karena usahaku tidak berhasil.

Namja itu meraih tanganku dan membawaku kesini buah tempat. Sangat cepat membuatku sempat bingung dimana aku berada.

Di depanku ada semacam portal yang menyala sangat Indah. Namja itu menyuruhku masuk kesana. Memang terlihat sangat Indah dan entah kenapa tubuhku ingin pergi kesana. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan mengepalkan tanganku erat.

"Aku tak bisa pergi. Sehun tidak ingin aku pergi"

"Kau benar-benar ingin dilempar ke neraka?"

Aku menjatuhkan diriku dan berlutut di depan namja itu. Aku menyatukan tanganku benar-benar memohon padanya.

"Apa aku tak bisa...? Biarkan aku hidup. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Kumohon! Kumohon, Sehun akan membenciku jika aku pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya"

"Ayolah, namja itu akan segera melupakanmu dan mendapat yang lain"

Aku mendongak keatas dan berdiri. Menatap namja di depanku tajam..

"Sehun tidak seperti itu! Ia mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya! Ia pasti menungguku!"

Aku bisa melihat namja itu berdecak dan menatapku remeh.

"Kau bodoh! Dia akan melupakanmu dan ia akan segera pergi ke club setelah kau dikubur"

"Tidak! Aku percaya pada Sehun!"

"Apa kau ingin anak itu depresi terus memikirkanmu yang nanti pasti akan bersenang-senang di surga"

"Aku tidak akan bahagia tanpa Sehun! Dan ia tidak akan depresi memikirkanku karena aku akan selalu bersamanya!"

Namja itu kini tertawa dan membuatku sangat kesal. Tatapannya yang remeh dan tangannya yang dilipat seakan akan dia penguasa yang tangguh.

"Baiklah nona kecil. Kau beruntung karena bertemu dengan pencabut nyawa yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi sepertiku"

"Aku tak peduli apakah kau pe-"

"Kau ingin hidup kan?"

Aku menghentikan kalimatku ketika mendengar namja itu menanyaiku. Tentu saja! Aku tidak mati aku hidup! Aku mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Karena kau sangat percaya dengan namja itu maka aku akan membantumu untuk hidup dengan syarat"

Namja itu kembali menatapku remeh.

"Bahwa namja yang kau cintai itu tetap menunggumu selama 3 tahun walaupun kau seperti mayat hidup."

"3 tahun?! Itu sangat lama!"

"Kau percaya ia takkan berpaling darimu, jadi sepuluh tahun tidak sulit bukan? Jika tidak mau yasudah"

Namja itu mulai mendorongku masuk ke dalam portal.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!"

Kami berhenti. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Aku yakin dia akan menungguku dan tidak akan menyerah walaupun harus memakan 3 tahun"

Namja itu menyeringai menyebalkan dan membuatku ingin menamparnya.

"Oh jangan lupa. Kau bilang dia tidak akan depresi karenamu, jadi dia tidak boleh ke club. Jika dia menginjakkan kakinya ke club, jangka waktu bertambah satu tahun setiap ia masuk ke club. "

"APA?! Tidak adil!"

"Apa kau mulai meragukannya?"

Aku benar-benar kesal dengan melihat senyumnya, membuatku naik darah.

"OKE! AKU TERIMA!"

-000-

Pesan Krisgi

Hai, Krisgi berniat untuk menceritakan perjuangan Luhan sampai akhirnya bisa bangun dari koma, apa kalian berminat? Jika iya Krisgi akan membuat Fanfiction 10 Years to Remember ini, tapi jika sudah cukup tidak apa-apa.

Gimana ya, jika Vote nya mencapai lebih dari 100 dan Comment mencapai 50 Krisgi akan buat jika tidak maka Krisgi akan berusaha keras membuat Fanfiction yang lain.

Beri pendapat kalian ya, 감사합니다


	2. First Year

Recomended BGM : Taeyeon - And One

let's start

Luhan's POV

Aku tidak mengerti hingga sekarang duniaku terasa hampa. Yang kulakukan hanya duduk di sofa samping kamarku dan melihat tubuhku yang terbaring.

Aku merasa lega orangtuaku mempercayakanku pada Sehun di rumah ini, karena akan lebih mudah mengawasi perkembangan tubuhku dan yang terpenting aku bisa melihat Sehun. Hanya melihat.

Kata Paman pencabut nyawa itu, semakin aku mendekati hidup, maka arwahku ini bisa merasakan fungsi Indra yang lain. Aku harus sabar sampai Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk Indra pendengaranku.

Ini sangat menggangguku, karena sebagai arwah aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku tak bisa mendengar apapun dan itu sangat membosankan. Bahkan tidak ada alat gambar untuk arwah yang membuatku merasa akan mati lagi karena kebosanan.

Tapi tentunya aku sangat cerdas. Aku tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Setiap malam aku selalu menyelinap (walaupun tidak menyelinapun tidak ada yang tahu) ke kamar Sehun.

"Kau?"

Aku menoleh mendengar suara ketika aku berada di depan kamar Sehun. Aneh. Bukannya aku tak bisa mendengar suara?

Aku berbalik dan terlihat seorang paman yang masih muda dan tampan. Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

"Eoh? Paman pencabut nyawa? Mengapa wajahmu berubah menjadi tampan?"

"Paman pencabut nyawa?"

Aku menatap orang itu lama, karena aku tak bisa mendengar apapun selain suara Paman itu. Ya... Walaupun aku membencinya, tetap saja aku menyukai kehadirannya karena aku bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Hahahaha, sepertinya kau salah sangka padaku gadis cantik. Aku bukan paman pencabut nyawa."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Apa dia seseorang yang bisa melihat hantu? Hebat!

Ketika aku akan mengungkapkan kekagumanku, aku bisa melihat Sehun berjalan di depanku dan itu membuatku terkejut. Bukan karena Sehun yang lewat, tapi Paman itu dilewati oleh Sehun. Paman itu hantu?

"Pa... Paman... "

"Jadi kau gadis yang bernama Kim Luhan?"

Aku memundurkan langkahku, sangat terkejut Paman ini mengetahui namaku.

"Apa kau takut padaku? Kau tak mengenaliku? Wajahku tidak mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?"

Aku menatap beliau lebih cermat lagi. Memang benar wajahnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang tapi bayangan orang itu seakan hilang dalam ingatanku.

"Ah! Park Yeri... Anda mirip sekali... dengan... "

Sial!

"Maafkan aku, abeonim"

Aku membungkukkan tubuhku meminta maaf dengan segala yang kupunya. Bodohnya kau Kim Luhan! Kau baru saja bersikap bodoh dan bersikap tidak sopan di depan calon mertuamu! Gadis Bodoh!

"Aboenim?"

Paman itu tertawa dan dia terlihat sangat tampan. Astaga Kim Luhan! Kau kembali tidak sopan berpikiran seperti itu.

"Maafkan saya tidak menyadari bahwa anda Tuan Park. Anda begitu terlihat muda dan tampan sehingga saya pikir anda tidak setua itu untuk menjadi orang tua Sehun dan Yeri"

"Hahahahaha. Begitu?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan dengan ragu melihat wajah Tuan Park.

"Jadi kau sekarang tahu kan bagaimana Sehun dan Yeri mendapat wajah rupawan itu?"

"Ah..."

Aku langsung memukul bibirku yang tidak bisa diatur ini. Bisa-bisanya terdengar dengan nada menghina.

"Santai saja, aku memang orang yang cukup percaya diri dan ceria dimasa mudaku. Kau tahu? Yeri sangat mirip denganku baik wajah maupun sikap. Yah~ aku menurunkan hal-hal yang baik padanya"

Tuan Park terlihat sangat percaya diri sekaligus konyol membuatku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Entah mengapa aku merasa sudah lama tidak tertawa dan bertemu dengan Tuan Park membuatku lebih ceria.

"Kau pasti kesepian. Mau ikut aku?"

Tuan Park menawarkan dan tersenyum. Beliau lalu berjalan di depanku dan memimpin jalan. Rumah ini pernah menjadi milikku, jadi tentu saja aku tahu kemana arah Tuan Park membawaku. Taman belakang.

Kami sudah sampai dan Tuan Park membawaku kebagian ujung taman. Aku tidak mengingat disana ada pagar kecil sebelumnya. Namun semakin aku mendekat semakin aku bisa melihatnya. Mataku membulat dan aku menutup bibirku tidak percaya.

"T.. Tuan Park"

"Rumah ini sangat berharga bagiku dan dan keluargaku."

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari apa yang aku lihat, tapi aku bisa mendengar suara Tuan Park. Mendengarkan ceritanya membuat hatiku sakit.

Author's POV

"Aku menikah dengan istriku tanpa disetujui oleh orangtuaku, kakek Sehun."

Chanyeol menatap langit mengingat kenangan masa lalunya.

"Memang sebelumnya Ayahku membuangku, tapi begitu aku menikah dengan istriku, keadaan semakin kacau. Ayahku menghancurkan bisnis mertuaku hingga tidak memiliki apapun selain rumah ini. Karena rumah ini diatasnamakan Baekhyun."

"Mereka sangat baik padaku. Mereka tidak pernah marah padaku atau menyalahkanku atas keadaan mereka. Mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah takdir dan aku harus tetap menjaga istriku. Tapi aku tahu mereka sangat terluka-"

"Ayah mertuaku meninggalkan kami terlebih dahulu dan Ibu mertuaku menyusul ketika Sehun belum genap 1 tahun. Karena permintaan mereka, mereka dikubur disini. Karena ini bukan hanya sekedar rumah, tapi Oasis bagi kami. Disini kami merasa nyaman dan aman,"

Luhan melirik kearah Chanyeol dan tentu saja namja itu juga sedang menatap Luhan. Namja itu memunculkan senyuman hangat yang membuat Luhan semakin merasakan kesedihan.

"Dan aku juga terkubur disana."

Luhan menatap lagi gundukan paling luar yang terlihat masih baru.

박찬열

"Kau pasti merasa mengerikan mengetahui fakta bahwa kau tinggal di rumah yang memiliki kuburan."

Luhan menggeleng dan mulai terisak. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangan kecilnya. Ia sedang berduka dan hanyut dalam kepedihan.

"Berbeda dengaku, kau masih memiliki kesempatan hidup."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangguk. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang, seperti anaknya sendiri. Karena kini ia tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang lagi dan ia juga tahu Luhan membutuhkan kasih sayang.

"A-aboenim... "

-•••-

Jika Luhan bisa memanggil paman pencabut nyawa, mungkin Luhan akan memanggilnya sekarang untuk mencabut nyawanya. Ia sangat malu menangis didepan Chanyeol yang tidak lain merupakan calon mertuanya. Ia merasa telah memberikan kesan buruk di depan mertuanya itu.

"Luhan, apa yang kau sukai dari putraku?"

Melihat keterdiaman serta kecanggungan Luhan membuat Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Luhan cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan menoleh dengan spontan, namun begitu mengingat jeleknya wajahnya sehabis menangis ia kembali memekik dan menutup wajahnya lagi. Tingkah Luhan tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol tidak tertawa.

"Di hari itu, Sehun ingin mengenalkanmu padaku."

Luhan melebarkan matanya. Karena gadis itu menunduk, Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya. Gadis mengheningkan diri untuk konsentrasi pada ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku minta maaf karena aku harus pergi lebih dulu. Kau tahu? Tuhan sudah memberiku banyak waktu untuk bahagia bersama. Keluargaku, kini aku harus bahagia di surga."

"Ah, Tuan Park. Saya merasa sangat terhormat bisa bertemu dengan anda meskipun begitu."

Chanyeol menarik sebelah bibirnya. Namja itukini berjalan ke tempat duduk yang ada di taman. Luhan melihatnya. Tempat duduk dimana pertama kali Luhan menyadari bahwa ia sangat mencintai Sehun dan memintanya untuk tetap disisinya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau punya kenangan di kursi ini bersama Sehun?"

Pipi luhan memerah dan tangan gadis itu kembali menutupinya. Chanyeol terkekeh. Sikap kekanakan Luhan sangat mengingatkannya pada Yeri kecilnya.

"Aku juga punya kenangan disini. Karena di tempat ini, kami berdua bisa membuat Sehun ada."

"APA?!"

Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan suara Luhan menoleh kearah gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat sangat aneh dengan mata, lubang hidung, dan bibir yang membulat besar.

"Ba.. Bagai.. Ah... Bibi Baek-Baekhyun... T-Tuan P-Park... Diisin-sini..."

"Ah, sepertinya aku tahu kemana arah pemikiranmu gadis kecil. Maafkan aku tidak membuat kalimat yang Bagus sehingga membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu."

Luhan kembali memerah. Entah ada rasa lega, kecewa, dan sangat MALU! mamikirkan ditempat terbuka ini, kedua calon mertuanya melakukan hal yang... Ah! Berhenti berpikir kotor Luhan!

"Ditempat ini aku melamar Baekhyun. Ditempat ini aku hampir bercerai dengan Baekhyun karena Ayahku yang menghancurkan keluarga Baekhyun, namun di tempat inilah Baekhyun memintaku untuk tetap disisinya apapun yang terjadi"

Bayangan Flashback Luhan mengatakan hal yang sama pada Sehun. Dengan selang infus yang terpasang ditangannya, ia meminta Sehun untuk terus bersamanya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Memang kalimat sederhana, tapi itu membuatku tahu bahwa Baekhyun lebih takut hidup tenang tanpaku daripada hidup penuh kesengsaraan bersamaku. Itu membuatku benar-benar terikat padanya. Gadis yang menemaniku dari bawah."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan mendekat dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Saya ingin memberikan Cinta seperti itu pada orang yang saya cintai"

Chanyeol melirik sebentar dan dan tersenyum.

"Kau masih punya waktu untuk melakukannya, hm... Mau dengar cerita? "

Luhan mengangguk antusias. Chanyeol menatap ke langit sambil mengingat lagi hal-hal yang ada saat ia hidup.

"Aku memiliki alasan hidup yang kuat yang membuatku harus tetap hidup walaupun meninggalkan keluargaku."

Luhan tahu bagaimana keadaan keluarga Park. Tuan Park yang meninggalkan keluarga demi mengurus bisnis Ayahnya. Luhan memang belum tahu alasan sebenarnya mengingat ia waktu itu hanya bisa terbaring sakit, namun Luhan selalu percaya bahwa ada alasan yang masuk akal seorang pria meninggalkan istri dan anaknya.

"Karena kisah cintaku yang sangat berat-"

Chanyeol menatap langit sambil tersenyum. Ya, kisah cintanya memang sangat berat.

"Satu-satunya harapanku adalah, Aku duduk bersama Baekhyun di kursi ini dan Sehun memintaku untuk melamarkan gadis yang ia cintai dan mengenalkannya padaku, juga Yeri membawa seseorang yang ia cintai untuk meminta izinku membawa gadis kecilku itu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap langit. Ya hanya itu permintaannya. Apa permintaan itu terlalu rumit untuk dikabulkan?

"Tapi kusadari pasti itu sulit sehingga mengetahui mereka memiliki orang yang mereka cintai sudah cukup bagiku"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu hanya menatap lurus kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah sedikit bingung. Luhan masih belum bisa mencerna maksud tersembunyi dari Ayah kekasihnya itu.

Flashback (Hidden Scene Chapter 15 : The House Open)

Tidak ada yang menangis saat itu, karena bahkan air mata tidak bisa bisa menggambarkan betapa sedihnya keluarga Park sekarang.

Park Chanyeol dinyatakan meninggal dunia.

Baekhyun menatap suaminya dengan tatapan yang berkaca-kaca. Wajah Chanyeol tidak terlihat lelah atau sakit lagi, tapi tersenyum lega. Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan untuk berada disisi orang yang ia cintai.

Disisi lain, Sehun merasa sangat hancur. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendengar kabar buruk tentang Luhan, kini ia harus kehilangan Ayahnya. Lagi. Dan kali ini ayahnya benar-benar akan pergi selamanya.

Yeri sudah lebih tegar sekarang. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan menggenggam tangan Ayahnya. Mengelus rambut Ayahnya seperti yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Ayah, disini aku akan bahagia. Aku sudah mengenalkanmu pada orang yang akan melindungiku hingga akhir, kan? Aku harap Ayah bisa tenang beristirahat disana,"

Baekhyun mendekati putrinya yang kini malah jadi terisak begitu mendekati Chanyeol. Yeri memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat seperti tidak rela kehilangan keluarga bahagia yang baru saja ia dapatkan kembali. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengelus rambut Yeri dengan lembut untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Adik dan Ibunya. Ikut bergabung disana, menggantikan pelukan Yeri untuk mengantar Ayahnya pergi. Memeluk ayahnya untuk terakhir kali.

Sehun ingin meminta maaf, berterima kasih, dan segala perasaan yang campur aduk. Ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal pada ayahnya...

"Beristirahatlah Appa"

Namun mungkin hanya 2 kata itu saja yang bisa Sehun katakan. Namja itu yakin, ia tetap bisa berbicara dengan Ayahnya lain waktu. Karena namjanitu percaya, Ayahnya akan mendengarkannya dari tempat yang paling Indah di langit.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kertas dari sakunya dan ketika Sehun sudah melepaskan pelukannya ke Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sehun.

"Sehun... Appa menitipkan sesuatu untukmu"

Sehun menerima kertas itu dengan ragu. Kenyataan bahwa kertas itu ditinggalkan Ayahnya membuatnya tidak kuat untuk membuka kertas yang sepertinya berisi surat itu, tapi akhirnya ia membukanya perlahan.

Didalamnya terdapat tulisan Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat tidak rapi karena mungkin sudah kesulitan untuk menulis.

-isi surat tidak Krisgi Publish karena dalam bentuk gambar. untuk yang mau bisa cek diwattpad kimsoojeongie atau meminta via DM. pastikan untuk tinggalkan jejak ya -

Sehun meremas surat itu. Hal ini begitu menyakitkan baginya. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Jangan menolak. Biarkan Appa memberikan hadiah terakhirnya padamu. Kini giliranmu dan Yeri yang bahagia."

"Eo-eomma.. "

"Jangan menolak dan meminta maaf. Jika diberi kau harus berterima kasih. Ucapkan terima kasihmu pasti Appa sudah sangat senang."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan nanar dan kembali memeluknya.

"Terima Kasih, Appa. Terima Kasih. Aku tidak akan menyerah pada Luhan. Aku akan terus mempertahankannya. Aku berjanji padamu."

Flashback End

"Kau diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, maka berjuanglah. Aku percaya putraku yang dingin itu bisa luluh padamu"

Luhan kini bisa tersenyum melihat lirikan mata Chanyeol yang seakan menggodanya. Beruntung sekali ia bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan Tuan Park seperti ini.

"Nah, sekarang aku ingin melihat Baekhyun. Kau juga istirahatlah."

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di Puncak kepala Luhan dan mengelusnya lembut.

'Luhan, aku titip keluargaku padamu.'

-OOO-

For Next Chapter :

Like 110

Comment 60

NOTE :

Bertemu lagi dengan Krisgi. Ya mungkin ending dari Fanfiction House kurang Bagus dsn kurang Klimaks. Banyak hal yang kurang ada sangkut pautnya dan ceritanya terasa dipercepat. Maafkan

Untuk itu, Krisgi mencoba untuk membuat kelanjutannya dan ini sedikit Flashback karena menceritakan 10 tahun sebelum Luhan bangun. Krisgi berusaha untuk memasukkan beberapa Hidden Scene dari House disini. Semoga bisa dinikmati.

Next tahun kedua dimana awal kenapa tahun ujian Luhan bertambah dan Sehun mulai bimbang untuk mempertahankan Luhan.

Jangan lupa untuk Vote dan Commentnya. comment kalian adalah sumber inspirasi Krisgi, jadi untuk yang ingin cepat Update, mohon Comment ya.

Terima Kasih


End file.
